


【Neil / The Protagonist】Shall we dance?

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 他們只跳過兩次舞。https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476273接續此篇，單獨看也沒問題。Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 14





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Shall we dance?

他們只跳過兩次舞。

-

上流世界從外表塑造到內在氣質，舉手投足都需要時間去堆積，如果不曾擁有過那種生活經驗，就會難以想像。即便透過學習、汲取他人的體會，仿造出近似的條件，仍會在細節暴露自己的無知，就好像一夜暴富的商人，也無法擁有貴族出身自帶的優雅與傲慢。只有親身經歷過的人才有能夠品嚐出被沉澱其中的風味，更深層與無形的財產，鉅細靡遺地建構起屬於個人的不同樣貌。

隱密且私人。

調查得越詳細也只是減少演繹出錯的機會，如同仿造的A貨，幾可亂真，但在真正的行家面前，又破綻百出。

「你說這麼多就是為了諷刺我不會跳社交舞。」男人在又一次踩上對方腳時出聲。

「我們是在討論，不是嗎？」尼爾知道他這次是刻意為之，青年無辜地喊冤。

年長的一方不置可否，尼爾扶著他的背，領他走三拍子的舞步，口中輕數節奏。

「如果你想混入其中，至少得學會跳社交舞。」尼爾在轉過第三個圈時說。

「你聽起來像麥可。」男人蹙眉，「或者凱特。」他想起第一次與英國人的會面都稱不上愉快。

「華爾滋可是出自平民。」他做出反擊，不想單方面讓別人對他品頭論足，「改良它的也是美國人。」

「總得有一方妥協，不是嗎。」和輕快柔和的交響樂相反，兩人之間的氛圍幾乎沒有浪漫因子，尼爾無奈地噘嘴，沒打算於對方爭執。

他不喜歡妥協這個字眼，男人停下，鬆開握住的手。青年察覺自己或許說錯話，看樣子他們距離不歡而散只差幾秒鐘的時間。

然而他只是走向唱片機，將唱針挪開。他翻找放在背包內的簡易收音機，調整頻道的雜音跟著男人手指的動作響起，他轉到某個不知名電台，緩慢抒情的旋律穿過機械盒子，重新填滿他們沉默的空白。

「重頭再來一次。」他站回金髮青年的面前，伸出手。

氣氛的轉換讓尼爾還沒反應過來。

是他提議全副武裝，他們得習慣那些繃緊的燕尾服才有辦法真的跳好一支舞，雖然最後男人否決這件事，只用了宴會西裝將就。這支圓舞曲起步便存在失敗的徵兆，非但沒有使彼此親近，反而更加隔閡。而從剛開始兩人的談話就充滿著摩擦。

原本不協調的服裝如今因為換了首歌一下子變得和諧，尼爾才意識到這裝扮讓他們看上去有多像是準備參加婚禮。

「我不確定。」年輕人牽上他，「用這首歌練華爾滋有點超出我的理解。」他指的是節拍。

「那就換一種。」他的手搭上尼爾的肩。

這是個困難的考題。面對愛人的強人所難，尼爾苦笑。接下來的一切純粹是青年的私心，他把課題拋去一邊，手扶上男人的腰，引導對方將手環上自己的背，靠近彼此，順著節奏緩慢地晃動身體。周遭的空氣一下子變得曖昧起來。

「我以為你要說不練習了。」尼爾的聲音貼在他耳邊，小心翼翼地詢問，他在意男人的感受。

「我更偏好實戰。」他回答，倚上對方的肩頸，他確實有被惹怒，只不過意見的分歧不代表他們得找架吵，「而且我不怎麼認為你教的新舞步適合社交。」

「這支舞你只能跟我跳。」尼爾與他額頭輕碰，兩人的呼吸溫情地糾纏在一起。「也許我該教你怎麼調情，沒什麼比愛情更容易撬開別人的嘴。」年輕人露出好看的笑。

「我猜你指的撬開是別種方式。」男人的手輕輕拉扯對方的領帶，讓他們的臉湊得更近，將掌心扶在他的胸膛。

情欲在他們眼中流淌，尼爾吻上他。

前幾天他們還睡在車內，全身像滾進泥巴的小狗一樣混亂，激情又充滿渴求。現在卻待在頂級套房，穿著訂製西裝，伴隨音質不怎麼樣的抒情樂曲擁吻，只差一瓶紅酒。沒什麼人有機會在這麼短的時間內體驗兩種不同的世界。

他們都享受這份工作帶來的不穩定性。

「現在，我們是要去床上還是繼續在這裡站著？」他主動提出，要是不試一下裡面的那張精緻床墊就太暴殄天物了。

「如果你想，站著也可以的。」尼爾笑著調侃。

－

他們只跳過兩次舞。

一次瘋狂而隨興，一次平靜而親暱。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我喜歡他們的人生經歷有彼此陪伴。  
> 實際算上練舞他們跳了三次，  
> 但主角可不把那計算在內。
> 
> 用跳舞吵架就用跳舞和好。
> 
> BGM：Imagine Dragons - Stand By Me  
> 我很喜歡ID的這首翻唱，  
> 又溫柔又甜蜜。
> 
> So darlin', darlin', stand by me,  
> Stand by me  
> Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
> Oh stand by me
> 
> 以及這是他們一開始跳得很不開心的BGM：  
> Tchaikovsky - Waltz Of The Flowers
> 
> 可以想像一下從這首歌跳到上面那首的氛圍差。


End file.
